


Virtual Reality

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [16]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You decide to prank Kate by waking her up with a VR headset





	

You wake up to Kate sleeping next to you. She's exhausted after last night’s show and spending the remainder of the night having fun with the cast and doing who knows what with Leslie. You smile at her beautiful face and how the morning sun shining through the window makes her hair light up making her almost angelic. You instantly decide to play a prank on her. You quietly get out of bed, careful not make too much noise, and you get the virtual reality headset out of the drawer on your bedside table. The technology had improved immensely since Kate last played with one of these several years ago. You turn on the system and choose a scene where you go down Mt. Everest in a barrel. You quietly walk over to Kate’s side of the bed and slip the headset over her face, careful to not make too much noise or move her head around too much to wake her up. You carefully place the headphones into her ears and turn the volume on the device all the way up. Kate jolts awake. You quickly sit on your side of the bed and watch the show.  
“What is going on?” She asks groggily. Suddenly, she bolts upright. “Why am I in a barrel? No, no, no, no, no, I don’t want to do this. That’s a long way down! No! No! No! No!” She begins yelling. You can’t help but grin as she completely freaks out in the way only Kate can. She gasps for air and holds her breath, signifying the barrel landed in the water below. She’s moving her arms like she’s trying to swim upward. You stand up on your bed. In a few quick movements, you shut off the headset and grab her arms, making her stand up with you. You hold her close to you as you take the headset off of her head and the headphones out of her ears and quickly toss it on your bed and kick it under the covers. She looks at you, face pale and blue eyes wide.  
“You okay?” You smile to her gently. She rests her head on your chest.  
“….hero.” She mumbles sleepily.  
“What?”  
“My hero.” She goes limp in your arms, falling back asleep. You stand perfectly still for a few minutes, unsure what you’re supposed to do. You move slowly and carefully and place her back on her bed and you gently place her blankets over her. You brush some of her hair out of her face and lightly kiss her forehead. Suddenly, a hand smacks your face. Kate’s eyes shoot open and she gives you an irritated look.  
“I hate you and your techy stuff. You’re supposed to use those powers for good, not evil.”   
“How long did it take you to find out?” You can’t help but grin like a small child.  
“I saw the headset under your blankets.” She sits up. “You just wait, I’ll have my revenge sooner or later."  
"I hope your revenge is pancakes because I'm starving." Kate rolls her eyes and laughs.


End file.
